basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Derrick Rose
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Rose during a Timberwolves game in Oct 2018. |- Full name |Derrick Martell Rose |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Chicago, Illinois |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 3 in (1.93 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 200 lbs (91 kg) |- No. 25 – Detroit Pistons |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Point guard |- NBA |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High School' |Simeon (Chicago, Illinois) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Memphis (2007-2008) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2008 / Round: 1 / Pick: 1st |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Chicago Bulls |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2008–present ( years) |- Career history |- |2008–2016 |Chicago Bulls |- |2016–2017 |New York Knicks |- |2017–2018 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2018–2019 |Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2019–present |Detroit Pistons |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;" | *3x NBA All-Star (2010–2012) *NBA Most Valuable Player Award (2011) *All-NBA First Team (2011) *NBA Rookie of the Year (2009) *NBA Skills Challenge champion (2009) *Third-team All-American – AP, NABC (2008) *McDonald's All-American (2007) *Illinois Mr. Basketball (2007) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | derrick_rose ] at NBA.com | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| |} Derrick Martell Rose (October 4, 1988) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Detroit Pistons of the NBA. He was named the NBA Rookie of the Year and became the youngest player to win the NBA Most Valuable Player Award. Early life Derrick Rose was born and raised in the Englewood area, one of the most dangerous neighborhoods on Chicago's South Side. He was Brenda Rose's fourth son after Dwayne, Reggie and Allan, but the first in seven years. All three were talented basketball players who taught Rose the in and outs of basketball on nearby courts. As his talent for the sport grew, Rose began to attract much more outside attention in Chicago's basketball circles, leading his mother and brothers to restrict outside contact to him, fearing his road to the NBA would be exploited and derailed by outside parties such as street agents, such as with the case with former Chicago prospect Ronnie Fields. High school By the time Rose enrolled at Simeon Career Academy in 2003, he was 5'11" and a hot commodity for collegiate coaches. Despite his reputations, he played freshmen and JV basketball for the Wolverines and wore #25 in honor of Ben "Benji" Wilson, a former promising player who was murdered by a gang member during his senior year in 1984. Rose wasn't allowed on varsity due to a long-standing tradition that head coach Bob Hambric, who had been with the school since 1980 had; no freshman on the varsity team. That rule didn't lessen Rose's play and he went on to put up 18.5 points, 6.6 assists, 4.7 rebounds and 2.1 steals per game and led both the freshmen and sophomores to city championships with a 24–1 record. Hambric softened his stance and allowed the freshman a chance to play on varsity in the state tournament, but Rose declined, wanting the players to get due credit. The next year Hambric retired and Robert Smith was hired, opening the path to varsity. In Rose's much-publicized debut, he had 22 points, 7 rebounds and 5 steals over Thornwood High School in a sold-out game filled with college scouts and coaches. He led the Wolverines to a 30–5 mark while averaging 19.8 points, 5.1 rebounds, 8.3 assists and 2.4 steals but the season ended after a loss in state regionals. Rose's play garnered him his first national award: a Parade Third Team All-American spot. During Rose's junior year in 2006, the Simeon Wolverines broke through and won the Chicago Public League championship held at the United Center where Rose starred with 25 points and crowd pleasing dunks. The team advanced through the playoffs and earned a berth in the Class AA state championship against Richwoods High School, where a fourth quarter buzzer beater by Richwood forced overtime. The score was knotted at 29 late in the extra period when Rose stole the ball and buried the game winning jumper with 1.5 seconds remaining, giving Simeon its first state title since the Wilson-led Wolverines won in 1984. The team finished 33–4, nationally ranked and Rose was awarded with an All-State Illinois mention, EA Sports All-American Second Team pick and another Parade All-American selection. Entering his senior year, Rose was ranked the fifth best prospect in the nation by Sports Illustrated. In January 2007, Simeon traveled to Madison Square Garden in New York City in January 2007 to play Rice High School (New York) and star guard Kemba Walker. The Wolverines, however, lost 53–51. The season's highlight was a nationally televised contest on ESPN against Virginia perennial power Oak Hill Academy (Virginia) two weeks later. Matched up with hyped junior guard Brandon Jennings, Rose had 28 points, 9 assists, and 8 rebounds and held Jennings to zero points in the first three quarters, 17 overall in a 78–75 win. For his performance, USA Today named him their high school player of the week. Simeon went on to repeat as Public League champions and defended their state championship, defeating O'Fallon High School 77–54. In doing so, Simeon became the first Chicago Public League school to win two straight state championships. In his final high school game, Rose scored 2 points, but pulled down 7 rebounds and totaled 8 assists. The Wolverines ended the season 33–2 and ranked 1st in the nation by Sports Illustrated and 6th on USA Today's Super 25. Rose averaged 25.2 points, 9.1 assists, 8.8 rebounds and 3.4 steals. Overall Simeon's record while Rose played was 120–12. After his senior year, Rose was again All-State after being named Illinois Mr. Basketball and was named to the McDonald's All-American team. He was also awarded with First Team honors by Parade selection and USA Today and USA Today First Team All-American. Rose was selected to play in the Jordan Brand All-Star Game and Nike Hoop Summit. In 2009, Rose was named the decade's third greatest high school point guard by ESPN RISE magazine behind Chris Paul and T.J. Ford, and had his jersey number (#25) retired along with Ben Wilson. High school statistics (*) – Non–varsity season College Rose accepted a scholarship to play for the University of Memphis Tigers under John Calipari, who recruited him after seeing the high schooler play in an AAU game. Strong efforts were made by Indiana University and in-state University of Illinois to sign Rose to their own programs. Illinois in particular planned to pair Rose and their five-star recruit Eric Gordon, who had played AAU basketball with Rose, together. Gordon however retracted his verbal commitment from the Fighting Illini, opting to play for Indiana, and Rose subsequently gave his verbal commitment before the start of his senior season. Rose chose Memphis because of the school's history of putting players in the NBA and the prospect of Rod Strickland, a 17 year veteran of the league, mentoring him. Rose switched to #23, unable to wear his customary #25, retired by the school in honor of Penny Hardaway. With the addition of Rose and led by veteran upperclassmen Joey Dorsey and Chris Douglas-Roberts, the Tigers started out the season ranked third in the nation. Memphis sprinted to a 26–0 start and claimed the number one ranking in the country for the first time in over 25 years before falling to the University of Tennessee Volunteers 66–62 in February. Memphis was able to bounce back and capture the Conference USA Tournament to qualify for the "Big Dance" with a 33–1 record. Rose averaged 14.9 points per game, 4.7 assists and 4.5 rebounds per game during the regular season and earned All-American Third Team honors among others. He finished as a finalist for the Bob Cousy Award as well as the John R. Wooden Award. Memphis was seeded No. 1 in the South Region and blew out most of its competition on its way to the Final Four. Rose earned high praise for his increased focus on defense, hounding Texas Longhorn guard D.J. Augustin into a low-percentage game in the Elite Eight. In a match-up against the UCLA in the Final Four, Rose finished with 25 points and 9 rebounds while putting tight pressure on Bruins' point Darren Collison to lead the Tigers to the NCAA championship game against the University of Kansas Jayhawks with a 85–67 victory. The win set a NCAA mark for most wins in a season (38). Against Kansas, Rose scored 17 points on 7–17 shooting, grabbed six rebounds and dished seven assists, but missed a critical free throw at the end of the second half, and Memphis fell in overtime, 75–68. Memphis concluded the season 38–2. Rose was named to the All-Final Four team after averaging 20.8 points, 6.5 rebounds and 6 assists during the tourney.NCAA All-Tournament Team, Tournament Leaders. Accessed January 29, 2009. On April 15, Rose declared for the 2008 NBA Draft. Grading controversy According to the University of Memphis' legal counsel Sheri Lipman, a month after the loss to the Kansas Jayhawks, the NCAA sent a letter to the school stating that Rose had "an invalidated standardized test score the previous year at Chicago's Simeon High School". The next January, the NCAA sent another letter, charging Memphis with knowing that Rose had someone else take his SAT for him. Memphis started its own investigation and sent its response back on April 24. On May 28, the Memphis Commercial Appeal obtained the letter through the Freedom of Information Act and released it. Although the player's name was redacted due to privacy laws, process of elimination and sources revealed the player as Derrick Rose. The next day in a separate investigation, James Sullivan, Inspector General of the Chicago Public Schools district's Board of Education, released a report of his investigation stating that four student-athletes of a CPS school had one-month grade boosts to alter their college transcripts. The Chicago Sun-Times revealed the school as Simeon Career Academy and that three of the four were Rose and his former teammates Kevin Johnson and Tim Flowers, prominent members of the back-to-back championship teams. The newspaper claimed that Rose's grade was changed from a D to a C. Another part of the report stated that "high school staff lost the original permanent records for three of the above mentioned students athletes" (including the unknown four). Sullivan started the investigation because "none of the grade changes were supported by any documentation”. He also failed to find a suspect as "at least seven people at Simeon had the ability to access student grades and records". Illinois High School Association (IHSA) executive director Marty Hickman reacted by saying, "It is obvious that this is worth taking a look into". Robert Smith, who coached the Wolverines from 2004 to 2007, denied any wrongdoing. District spokeswoman Monique Bond said the students involved probably didn't know about the grade change. Additionally, allegations surfaced that Rose's brother, Reggie, had been allowed to travel with the team for free on several occasions.O'Neil, Dana. Memphis also gets 3 years' probation. ESPN, 2009-08-21. Memphis contended that it had learned of the allegations about Rose's SAT score shortly after he enrolled at the school. It conducted its own investigation, in which Rose was questioned by four school officials. Ultimately, Memphis was unable to find any evidence that Rose had cheated based on what was available at the time, and cleared him to play.Memphis Tigers found guilty by NCAA; must vacate 2007-08 basketball season, will appeal » Rose released a statement through his lawyer Daniel E. Reidy: “Mr. Rose is aware of the allegations reported in the press. Mr. Rose cooperated fully with the University of Memphis' athletic and legal departments’ investigation of this issue when he was a student, and that investigation uncovered no wrongdoing on his part." On August 20, the NCAA vacated Memphis' 2007–08 season. It took the line that even though Rose's score hadn't been thrown out until after the season, strict liability required that he be declared ineligible. It also determined that even without the questions about his test score, Rose would have lost his eligibility in December 2007 due to Reggie being allowed to travel for free.NCAA probation report College statistics NBA career Chicago Bulls (2008–2016) 2008–09 season: Rookie bid The greatest player to live Rose was selected first overall in the draft by the Chicago Bulls, an unlikely event considering that Chicago had only a 1.7% chance of capturing the top pick in the draft lottery held that past May. He was selected to the U.S. Select Team to scrimmage against and prepare the National Team for the Olympics in Beijing. In mid-July, he played two games in the Orlando Pro Summer League until forced out by tendonitis in his right knee, ending his summer, but returned in October to play all eight preseason games. Rose started his rookie year strong, becoming the first Bulls draftee to score 10 points or more in his first 10 games since Michael Jordan, and earned Eastern Conference Rookie of the Month honors for November and December. During the All-Star Weekend, Rose played in the Rookie Challenge, and won the Skills Challenge, where he beat out several All-Stars to become the first rookie to claim the trophy. Overcoming a January and February slump, Rose returned to form and won monthly rookie honors in March. Meanwhile, the Bulls, re-energized by the trade deadline acquisitions of John Salmons and Brad Miller, finished the regular season on a 12–4 spurt to qualify for the 7th seed in the Eastern Conference. Chicago's late push contributed to Rose's winning Rookie of the Year, joining Michael Jordan (1985) and Elton Brand (2000) as the only Bulls to do so. He was also the first number-one draft pick since LeBron James to win the award. He averaged 16.8 points on 47.5% field goal shooting, 6.3 assists (leading all rookies) and 3.9 rebounds per game and was also named to the NBA All-Rookie First Team. In his playoff debut against the defending champion Boston Celtics, Rose recorded 36 points (tying Kareem Abdul-Jabbar's NBA record for points scored by a rookie in his playoff debut set 1970), 11 assists, and 4 rebounds as the Bulls prevailed in a 105–103 overtime win on the road. Rose became the second player in NBA history to record 35 points and 10 assists in his playoff debut, after Chris Paul. Rose averaged 19.7 points on 47.5% shooting, 6.3 assists and 4.9 rebounds per game in his playoff debut, as the Bulls were defeated by the Celtics in 7 games.nba.com, Derrick Rose Career Stats Page, accessed October 29, 2009. 2009–10 season: Star bid Rose's sophomore season started off on a bad note when he injured his ankle in his first preseason game. Rose would go on to miss the rest of the preseason. Rose did start the Bulls season opener against the San Antonio Spurs but played limited minutes in a win. Rose's ankle bothered him for most of November, but as his ankle healed, his game improved greatly. On January 28, 2010, Derrick Rose was elected to his first career All Star Game as a reserve for the Eastern Conference, making him the first Bulls player to make the All-Star game since Michael Jordan in 1998.Bulls' Rose selected to All-Star team, accessed January 28, 2010. Rose had eight points, four assists and three steals in his first game as an All-Star. The Bulls once again made the playoffs in the 2009–10 season finishing with a 41–41 record. In the playoffs Rose averaged 26.8 points and 7.2 assists, but the Bulls still lost in five games to the Cleveland Cavaliers.NBA.com : Derrick Rose Info Page On April 13, 2010, Rose scored 39 points against the Celtics, making 15–22 field goals, and 9–10 free throws. According to a January 2010 report by ESPN, Rose had the 4th best selling jersey in the league.Chicago Bulls' Derrick Rose cracks NBA's top 5 in jersey sales - ESPN Chicago 2010–11 season: MVP season On October 30, 2010, in the Bulls' second game of the season, Rose scored 39 points in a 101–91 win against the Detroit Pistons. Two days after, Rose contributed 13 assists, helping Luol Deng score his career high 40 points in a win against the Portland Trail Blazers. On December 10, 2010, Rose scored 29 points and had 9 assists, leading the Bulls to their first victory over the Los Angeles Lakers since December 19, 2006. On January 17, 2011, Derrick Rose finished with 22 points, 10 rebounds, and 12 assists recording his first career triple-double against the Memphis Grizzlies. On January 27, 2011, Rose was announced as a starting guard on the 2011 NBA All-Star Team for the East squad.All-Star 2011 | NBA.com On February 17, 2011, in the Bulls' last game before the All-Star break, Derrick Rose recorded a regular-season career high 42 points, along with 8 assists and 5 rebounds, as the Bulls beat the San Antonio Spurs 109-99. On March 26, 2011, Rose had a career high 17 assists, along with 30 points, and 3 rebounds, in a 95-87 victory over the Milwaukee Bucks. At the end of the 2010–11 NBA season the Bulls finished with a league leading record of 62-20. Their 60+ wins was the Bulls' first since the 1997-98 season and sixth 60+ win in the team's franchise history. At season's end, Rose became only the third player in the past thirty years of the NBA to record 2,000 points and 600 assists in a single season. The other two players were LeBron James and Michael Jordan.| Bleacherreport On May 3, 2011, Rose, at the age of 22, was named the NBA Most Valuable Player, surpassing Wes Unseld as the youngest player in league history to receive the award (Unseld won the award during the 1968-69 NBA season at age 23). Rose joined Michael Jordan as the only players to receive the award in Chicago Bulls history. In the 2011 NBA Playoffs, the Bulls defeated the Indiana Pacers and Atlanta Hawks in the first two rounds. In the Eastern Conference Finals, the Bulls faced the Miami Heat, led by their three All-Stars LeBron James, Dwyane Wade and Chris Bosh. The Bulls lost the series in five games. During the 2011 playoffs, Rose averaged 27.1 points per game, but only shot 39% from the field and 24% for three pointers. 2011–2012 season 2012–2013 season 2013–2014 season 2014–2015 season 2015–2016 season New York Knicks (2016–2017) On June 22, 2016, Rose was traded, along with Justin Holiday and a 2017 second-round draft pick, to the New York Knicks in exchange for future teammate José Calderón, Jerian Grant and Robin Lopez. Cleveland Cavaliers (2017–2018) On July 25, 2017, Rose signed with the Cleveland Cavaliers. Minnesota Timberwolves (2018–2019) On March 8, 2018, Rose signed with the Minnesota Timberwolves, reuniting with Tom Thibodeau, Jimmy Butler and Taj Gibson. On July 4, 2018, Rose re-signed with the Timberwolves for the 2018–19 season. On October 31, Rose scored a career-high 50 points in a 128–125 win over the Utah Jazz. Detroit Pistons (2019–present) On July 7, 2019, Rose signed with the Detroit Pistons. NBA statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Chicago | 81 || 80 || 37.0 || .475 || .222 || .788 || 3.9 || 6.3 || .8 || .2 || 16.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Chicago | 78 || 78 || 36.8 || .489 || .267 || .766 || 3.8 || 6.0 || .7 || .4 || 20.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Chicago | 81 || 81 || 37.4 || .445 || .332|| .860 || 4.1 || 7.7 || 1.05 || .63 || 25.0 |-class="sortbottom" | align="left" colspan=2| Career | 240 || 239 || 37.1 || .468 || .309 || .815 || 3.9 || 6.7 || .9 || .4 || 20.9 |-class="sortbottom" | align="left" colspan=2| All-Star | 2 || 1 || 22.5 || .429 || .000 || .500 || 1.5 || 4.5 || 2.0 || .0 || 9.5 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Chicago | 7 || 7 || 44.7 || .492 || .000 || .800 || 6.3 || 6.4 || .6 || .7 || 19.7 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Chicago | 5 || 5 || 42.4 || .456 || .333 || .818 || 3.4 || 7.2 || .8 || .0 || 26.8 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Chicago | 16 || 16 || 40.6 || .396 || .248 || .828 || 4.3 || 7.7 || 1.4 || .7 || 27.1 |-class="sortbottom" | align="left" colspan=2| Career | 28 || 28 || 42.0 || .427 || .243 || .823 || 4.6 || 7.3 || 1.1 || .6 || 25.2 Career highs Regular season Playoffs Triple-double Recorded 22 points, 12 assists and 10 rebounds (in 40 minutes) at Memphis Grizzlies on .http://www.nba.com/games/20110117/CHIMEM/gameinfo.html#nbaGIboxscore Accomplishments & Awards at NBA *'NBA All-Star Selection': 2011 *'NBA All-First Team': 2011 *'Conference Player of the Week Selections' *'League MVP': 2011 *'Youngest MVP in NBA history at the age of 22' External links * *Memphis Tigers bio *Rivals.com Profile *DraftExpress.com Profile *CollegeHoops.net Profile Category:Born in 1989 Category:Living people Category:American basketball players Category:Illinois natives Category:Chicago natives Category:Memphis Alumni Category:National Basketball Association players Category:National Basketball Association All-Stars Category:Point Guards Category:Chicago Bulls draft picks Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Freshman draft picks Category:NBA Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:Rookie of the Year Award Winners Category:Players who wear/wore number 23 Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Players who wear/wore number 1 Category:Players who wear/wore number 25